Trick Or Treat
by crycrocodile
Summary: A tiny bit of Halloween fluff. Gabriel brings Halloween to heaven, in order to spend more time with Balthazar and so he can pull a fast one on all his beloved Brothers and sisters.


**Trick Or Treat? **

_**Pairing: Gabriel X Balthazar **_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**AN: Dedicated to my lovely housemate, and non-biological sister Sian. I know its short I just wanted to do something fun and to show you guys that I'm writing again. **_

_**Enjoy Xxx **_

Halloween the season of Tricks and Treats though Gabriel found the other one a lot less fun. Every 31st of October the Trickster Archangel would leave the familiar creature comforts of Heaven to cause mischief among the trick or treaters both young and old and today was that exact date and for some reason he could bring himself to leave. Gabriel didn't want to untangle himself from the warm embrace of his boyfriend and fellow angel Balthazar. He let out a small sigh before snuggling closer to Balthazar

"Gabe, what's wrong?"

His boyfriend asking him whilst playing idly with Gabriel's hair

"I'm just a little bit bummed to be missing on Halloween."

Gabriel replied looking up at the other angel

"It sucks."

"I told you that you could still go, I won't miss you that much. I promise I'll be fine."

"I know but I don't want to leave. I'm pretty comfy here cuddled up with you."

"You know we could always bring Halloween to heaven, I mean Father would be pissed but honestly when's that last time anyone saw him?

"That's a great idea and as if daddy could stay mad at his favourite son, I mean look at me I'm adorable."

Balthazar nodded in agreement before leaning down to kiss the other angel.

Gabe walked towards Balthazar through a crowd of Angles carrying decorations of every kind all coloured Orange and Black he approached his boyfriend from behind reaching up to his tip-toes to place a pair of plastic devil horns on Balthzar's head

"Seeing as Luci is still in the cage, you can be my horny devil."

"… and here I was thinking today was going to different to a normal day."

Balthazar replied with a cheeky wink before walking off to laugh at and maybe help Castiel who was trying to carry a pumpkin that probably weighed the same as him.

It was finally the night of Halloween and all Gabriel's hardwork had paid off outside the door of his chamber was a room full of angels dressed head to toe in ridiculous costumes. Castiel was all dressed up as his favourite human buddy Dean Winchester while Uriel was dressed like a clown he was after all the funniest angel in the garrison. Gabriel took a deep sigh and readjusted his cape linking his arm with Balthazar who was dressed in the finest red velvet suit.

"Ready, to cause some mayhem?"

Balthazar asked the shorter angel although he was already fully aware that the answer was yes.

"Well I'm not dressed as Loki the trickster god for no reason."

Gabriel smirked leading the other man out into the party and straight to the punch bowl next to the same large Pumpkin Cas had been carrying earlier which now lit the room with a charming orange glow. The two men poured each other a drink

"To us."

Gabriel said bumping his cup against the other mans before taking a long sip. He placed the cup down, turning to Balthazar and snapping his fingers.

In the middle of dance floor Castiel danced among his brothers and sisters completely innocent to what was about to happen

1…2…3

A sudden wave of red fell from above him covering his leather and plaid and sticking to hair he looked round to see the others angels faces showing the same emotion of shock and disgust, it was lie the film Carrie but with less of a pot twist. A voice from crowd shouted out.

"It's not blood it's some kind of human food."

Cas sighed licking his finger it was strawberry Jam he should have known that Gabriel and Balthazar's intentions for this party had been anything but innocent.

Back across the room Gabriel and Balthazar were in hysterics at the scene in front of them another successful prank from the dynamic duo the pranksters of haeaven.

"To us."

Balthazar mimicked Gabriel's earlier statement leaning down to kiss the other angle softly and Gabriel knew he'd made the right choice in spending Halloween up in heaven.


End file.
